True Light: A Continuation OneShot
by AnimeMangaKat
Summary: A sidesub story thing for Locke Delecorix's story: True Light. check that out, it's really well done! And good. But yeah, this is like my take on what happened after


**True Light; a continuation one-shot**

**By: Kitty**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the nobodies. I don't own the idea for the original story by Locke Delecorix. I do own the idea for this one-shot however.**

**_A note: It's done in two POV's, which I will say when it switches, just so you know._**

**_Another note: Yes, I'm working on Floppy I. and YuGiOh Gx and the Boat Trip, and well, even this little one-shot of Kingdom Hearts called "Werewolfves" but I wanted to do this one alot, while it was a fresh idea._**

**One-shot:**

I looked out of the window of the limo I was in. The city was still alive now, even at this late time. The bright lights drawing in passerbyers, but mostly just bars and clubs resided open at midnight and later. But that's where I was going, wasn't it? I was going to see someone at a bar, someone sing for me, someone dance for me, someone drink with me. But still, I stared out of the fogged window and stared at the brightened colorless city.

Snow. It was so pure, white and beautiful. No color, no feel, perfect for my heart. Or in this case, no heart. Just a black hole resided there, or at least that's what everyone who knew me for real, knew I was more than just a simple blonde hair, blue eyed little boy. I had killed so many in the past, and yet, I loved it. Too bad I had to leave him behind. I miss that fiery red hair.

And yet again I see the familiar bar and we pull into a space in the parking lot to it. I knew it was going to be a good night, I could feel it. I pulled the jacket on tighter around me, letting out a breath into the cold winter's night I simply left the driver behind as he shut the door. Something seemed familiar with him, I couldn't place my finger on it.

And as I stepped into the entrance hallway I looked to the doorman, who simply nodded and let me through. I was a regular, but how could I not be? My darling Xemnas owned this place, of course how could he not? He was the richest man in Paris, and he was all mine. When I stepped through the door, I was greeted with the smell of smoke, the warm temperature of the heater and the sounds of a female singer on stage. I walked to the table by the bar, I ignored the bartender's greeting to me as I sat next to the male in the matching coat I had spotted.

"So," I began wondering when he'd let down his hood, "what brings you here my Xemmy?" I asked my usual joke comment but received no reply, just the rising of my hooded man. He motioned I follow and so without complaints or questions I did. I found we went to a way in the back storage room in the club, a secluded one might I add. I took off my coat, slipping it onto a box as I walked over to him. I was about grab his hood and pull it off when I found my wrists being held against a wall and something cool against the thin shirt part that had covered half of my abdomen.

I gasped as I saw a glint of emerald glaring at me. Glaring back coldly I spat, "Axel. What a surprise to see you here." He slipped his hood down, revealing that pale face with the marks under those emerald eyes and fiery red hair from my past remembrances. He held my wrists, my stomach barely exposed to his gun point. I heard the door open and close and turned my head to see who it was. To my luck, it was my driver, holding up a gun towards me and Axel. He must have wondered why me and Xemnas weren't out by then.

Unfortunately, I had been wrong. That turned out to be my second worst nightmare who showed up this cold night, in my driver's uniform no less! His mow-hawk type blonde hair exposed from the cap that had been covering it, smiling happily to the red head, as he said, "Hey, good job Axers. I was getting worried about ya." He kept his gun held high, pointed to my face and I scowled. I knew he was familiar. But if Xemnas wasn't here, where was he? He surely must've been here or late no less.

Axel scoffed, "Expected less did you? Well, Roxas, any last words before I kill you? And remember, a bullet to the stomach is always most painful, especially more so because you don't die right away." I was now beyond pissed at them both, tricking me and all this. But, how could I blame them, I had killed many trying to kill Demyx, and trying to steal Axel, who I still believes loves me, even if this gun is pointed there, even while his eyes and words are cold to me.

"Yes." I said, waiting for a savior to come to me, who I knew wasn't, "I'm sad I never got the chance to screw you Axel. I bet I would be much better than Sitar-boy over there." I knew it was the stupid thing to say, I knew, but that didn't stop me now did it? Besides, I was about to die, it didn't much matter to me anyway. I heard him about to shoot, cocking the gun, an all of a sudden our gazes were both drawn to Demyx, who had yelped and was on ground, gun less and holding his bleeding shoulder. I saw behind him Xaldin, to my relief, holding the gun and pointing it to Axel. He wasn't the best shot, I noticed, he had only been able to shot him in the shoulder.

"Let him go." Xaldin ordered and Axel let the gun fall to his side, keeping his eyes on him, "Now, put the gun down and step away from the kid." Axel once again complied and made me smirk as I walked over to the safety of Xaldin. We both walked out and as soon as we did I closed the door, and I locked it with a master key I had received from Xemnas. I stepped outside, feeling the cold on my bare skin but ignored it, I waited a little ways away from the car, I knew it too would be cold, perhaps even more so because it had been outside. I watched Xaldin step by the drivers seat, getting into the car. He reached to start it and then I realized why Demyx hadn't been guarding the car.

"XALDIN!" I screamed as he started the car but it was too late, the car exploded, catching on fire and I was blown back. Shocked, I sat there in the cold, feeling my pants getting wet and cold from the slush of melting snow I was on and the dim light of the club's entrance flickering down on me. So, it was a trap. They probably knew I was going to be saved and set that up as a backup plan..

I had to give them some credit, but I wondered how they got my driver's car and keys. But now I had to get Xemnas on the phone, and so I walked right back in, past the door man and all, right up to the bartender who cast me a smile. "Give me a quarter." I ordered as he raised an eyebrow. He complied, fetching one from the cash register and handed it to me. I didn't even give him a word of thanks as I stormed right back out past the doorman and into the cold snowy night once again.

I found the phone sitting in a secluded part of the parking lot and walked over to it, slipping a quarter into the machine, and dialed his phone, waiting for a pickup. I tapped my foot impatiently, why wasn't he answering? I then heard the gruff voice over the phone ask me, "Who is it?"

"..Who's this?" I asked, not recognizing the voice well.

"Well, depends who's askin'"." the voice replied.

"Me." I replied sharply and gasped, I remembered that voice! That surfer punk attitude and voice, and I exclaimed, "Xigbar!"

Laughter. "Haha, what makes you think that Rucksack?" I glared at the dial pad of the phone, how did he get into their home? And where was Xemnas? I was about to reply back when I felt someone come up from behind me, and hug me. I froze, who could it be? I didn't have time to say a word as I felt a cold blunt object against my back.

I had no time to think, I panicked and slipped from the grip, running clear for the forest. I find it ironic I was in the end shot and I was now the one lying, starting die, under the light of the dim street light, the cold snow landing on my face. The person came up and I saw his emerald eyes glaring down at me.

I was about to say something, holding onto my stomach, feeling the warm liquid counteracting against the frosted snow. My blood spilling from the wound, I hissed. It hurt almost too much. And I found myself staring once again into those shining eyes only filled with hate for me.

"How does it feel to be shot Roxas?" I heard as something cocked and shot off, making my whole body course with pain. Right where the heart would be, I thought bitterly, and then another straight in the middle of my hazing blue eyes. I guess if I had a last thought, which I know I did, it was..

_"Too bad I never had a heart."_

**_-CHANGING POV AND A SCENE SWITCH-_**

I found myself yet again standing in front of a grave, a white rose I fiddled with between my fingers. I find this ironic, I was wearing a white suit, the same type of suit those mugs back at the bus were wearing. I stared at the grave marked simply 'Roxas' and tossed my rose carelessly on it. I wasn't really to resentful anymore of the boy, but he had caused so much pain I couldn't really not hate him with a burning passion. I was so deep in thought I barely noticed the pair of strong arms wrap around me, and I smiled.

The figure briefly let go, turning me to face his emerald eyes. I would never know why he shot him where his heart was supposed to be. But I kinda figured it to be something about the way Marluxia and Zexion had been killed. Or maybe he wanted to see if he had a heart to shoot.

But whatever the reason I was glad he had done it. And I was again glad he buried Roxas's body away from anyone else's. They deserved such as they had helped so much in my own rescue. He smiled at me, I kept smiling, and we shared a brief kiss as if mocking Roxas from where we knew he'd be, Hell. Things had finally died down. Yet, Xigbar and Luxord still searched for Xemnas.

In all truths, Xemnas had been the one to betray Roxas. We got a tip two nights before from the phone at the bar, which by the way was now closed due to rent being unpaid for the month. We also had Xigbar go to his house but when he arrived, he reported nothing remained but a phone and some hour old ashes from a lit and still burning cigarette.

But who cares right? As long as we killed Roxas and got to live happily together, it would never be a problem, wouldn't it? Luxord assured me he and Xigbar would look for Xemnas, find him, and kill him so this could remain a truth of truth. And yet, I wondered where they would be able to find him now. But, like I said before, who cares? Me and Axel can live happily together, and I thank all of them for it, those who were still alive and those who gave their lives. Not much was shared on the way home in the car to our new home, nothing except the same thought.

_"It's all over"_

...We at that time didn't know how right we were.

**Kitty:_ And thats the end of this sub story! I was thinking of a sub SUB story to this one. Dunno yet. I just hope you liked it Miss Locke!_**


End file.
